


Desert Flower (Yandere Imhotep X Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Curses, F/M, Yandere, mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) O'Connell is the younger sixteen year old sister of Rick O'Connell. She is pulled into a dig with Eve and her brother. Once there she finds a book. The book of the dead. Being her curious self she reads it out loud.Not knowing she unleashed a mummy High Priest. When she meets the mummy, Imhotep. He falls in obsessive love with her. Believing she is his long lost desert flower.She of course is not interested in becoming his queen. So she had to fight. Fight to seal him back once more. But he is not going down without a fight.





	1. Egypt

(Name's) POV) 

I walked into the boat with my brother. We are heading back to Egypt to help a girl who I dubbed Eve. She wants to do a dig. Which I am excited for since I love Ancient Egypt. My brother on the other hand did not want to come back after last time. He had ended up in jail and I couldn't get him put though we had to keep the creepy man from before with us. I don't like him. He is a big old perv, who is only after money from this dig. I guff as I make it down the hall to find my brother almost punching someone.

I ran over. "Rick! Don't ruin this by attacking someone!" I said, I was annoyed that he was trying to attack someone. Then I saw his face. "Well long time no see Benny." I tell him. 

I pull Rick off him. Even though he does deserve to be punched in the face. He laughed nervously. "Is so good to see my old friends again."

"I wouldn't say friends." I say crossing my arms over my chest. "Note like former buisness partners." I didn't like him one bit, and now he brought yankeees too.

"Well hello." A man says. "Who are you?" He asks me. 

"(Name) O'Connell. Who are you?" I ask. 

"Benared Burns." He tells me. "What is a pretty face like you doing on a trip to Egypt?" 

I smile sweetly. "I am here for research not profit." I tell him.

"I noticed you have an accent." He said as I smiled. 

"Yep, part British though I lived in London my brother lived in America" I  said.

(Burn's pov)

She was a beautiful women. She was also cute with her accent. "Well why don't you help us with research." I flirted "Someone as smart as you could help. Besides someone as beautiful shouldn't be with a guy like that."

She tilted her head. "Why? What's wrong with my brother? He's very sweet." She said before he pushes a man overboard. "...most of the time he's sweet." she said.

"I should get going." With that said we jump of the ship. The ship is being raided and there is no way I'm getting caught. 

We tread up to land. Benny is on the wrong with all the horses. 

"O'Connell!" He shouts. "Looks like we got all the horses!"

"Looks like you are on the wrong sized of the river." My brother shouts. 

I laugh lightly. We made our way to the market to get camels and clothes.

(Timeskip)

(Rick's pov)

I hated this, how did I get suckered into doing this? I looked over at Eve and my sister 'that's why' I thought, they both loved Egypt. My sister and me always been close. She loved Egypt more than me though. 

"Hey Rick! Look what Eve Got." She tells me. I looked over to see a key like necklace thing. "I think it is a key to two books in the place we are going." She tells me. "Possibly more."

I nodded. "That's great and all, so long as we don't run into Benny." I said as she sighed. 

"Come on! Enjoy this!" 

We get on the camels and start riding to the temple. We meet up with the other Americans and Benny. I growled. He hit on my sister the first time they met. Damn Bastered. And I know she has no idea since she didn't really get out much, our parents spilt up when my mother had an affair and concived my sister. And I knew this surely wasn't the last time she would be hit on. She was beautiful. She also was clueless when it came to flirting and romance. She never saw any of that as factors in her life.

I glared at them. "We were here first." I said as they glared and took out their guns.

I grabbed my gun but (Name) stepped in putting on some charm. "Come on there is plenty of temple to see." She says. "We will move to a different spot." She says.

I glared. "Now, if we want to play we must learn to play nicely." Eve said to back her up.

I huff and agree. (Name) smiles at me and we walk to a different area. We started getting in. (Name) was quick with it and soon we were in. Right under the others.

She smiled. "This is so cool!"

"If you find dead bodies and cobwebs cool." I say. She whacks me on the arm as we began searching.

She smiled as both her and Eve began working when Jonathan decided he'd play golf which hit a walk before we heard the ground give out as we yelled when a coffin was dropped down.

(Name) smiled. "See moving was a good idea!" She says. "They accidently blew a coffin down here. By the looks of it. They don't even know we got it!"

She smiled and went to open it though it didn't budge. "Wait a minute" Eve said as she put the star like key in the lock. 

It opened up and (Name) grinned. "See I told you that key would do more!" She says. 

We look in to see. Both Eve and (Name) jumped shocked before calming down, there was a corpse, it was disgusting and still... gooey.

"Did you know for the mummification process. They took a got poker and shoved it up your nose to take out the brain." (Name) tells us. 

"Don't sign me up for mummification." I say. 

"Oh come on!" She says. "Your already dead. Unless you did a horrible crime then you were mummified alive." 

"Still no." I say again.

But that's when she noticed scratch marks on the coffin lid. "Oh my God!" She says. "This man was mummified alive!"

"So..he was alive when they..?"

"Yes. They also had these in here." She says pulling out a dead bettel. "Flesh eating bettles they had him eating alive and burried him while it was happening."

"They sound like lovely people.." I said before we decided to leave.


	2. Mummy Awaken

(Name's pov)

I sighed as we left the tombs looked around for somewhere to hang out. My brother was drinking with Eve. So I sat next to the Americans. They looked at me and I signed then smiled at them. I wasn't a big fan of Americans, they all seemed loud and obnoxious. 

"Would you like a drink?" One of them asks. 

I sigh and nod my head. I take the drink and take a swig. 

"We heard you guys found a gooey mummy." Briggs says.

I shrugged. "I guess, isn't it amazing how smart they were though?" 

I asked as it was their turn to shrug. "Not worth much though."

"I am not here for treasure." I tell them. "Besides that mummy's coffin can easily go for ten grand of US dollars. If you know who to sell it to."

"True, I'm sure someone stupid would buy it for that much." 

"Well looky here at what I got." One said as he pulled out a black book.

"That's the book of the dead!" I exclaim. "If I am right which I usually am. That book since it was above the mummy we found. Can bring this mummy back to life. Legend says the man was cursed to lay dominate for eternity. Which explains why he is gooey. He is caught between life and death. Good thing you don't have the key if someone read from that book. It would awaken him and bring them ten plauges to Egypt."

I was astounded but a man grabbed the book. "Don't touch it! This is a very dangerous book." He said before stomping away. Eventually I was persuaded to play cards with them and drink more.

"We found a engraved block of Gold. The girl looks exactly like you." One of them says. He pulls it out and shows me. 

It looked a bit like me and had an inscription. 

"The Bastered daughter of the Pharo. Who beauty bewitched the priest and cursed him to death." I read.

"I don't think so." I said as I looked at it when I see Benni walked over. "...Benni" I said unimpressed.

"Hi (Name)." He says. 

I roll my eyes. "If the history is right. The girl in this was the Pharo's first born. But she was not his firsts wife's daughter. She was from a concubine who later married the Pharo. She was a princess none the less. But she wished to see the world and became a Desert Guard. First women to succeed that. Her father loved her dearly. But she would never take the throne. That was for her little sister. The legitimate princess." I explained. "So obviously unless you're trying to say I look like a mummy in which case screw you, I don't think I look like her." I said. 

"No nothing like that." Benni says. "I heared of this princess one day after her father was killed. She walked into the desert and was never seen again. Legend says she would return. She may be you." He tells me.

I looked at him blankly and rolled my eyes. I won won one last hand then I heared horses running into camp. I look to see the legendary Desert Guard now known simply as Desert men. I had only heard of them as Everyone, including me got up and backed away worriedly.

One man got off of the horse and then walks up to the group. "I am Ardeth Bay. Leave this place or die." He says. 

His eyes land on me. The widen and a blush creeps on his face. 

(Ardeth's POV) 

I couldn't believe my eyes, I couldn't believe that she was back. In a past life she was a princess. And my lover, though the priest was not happy about it. I remember at the time I had no idea why he was mad about it but I do now. He was obsessed with the young princess. Claiming she was his desert flower. The one he yearned for most. The one that hated him, even before they found out about the affair.

"What is your name girl." I ask. She looks at me her eyes wild and bl7sh on her face. 

"(Name) O'Connell." She whispers out. 

She even had the same first name as her past life. She really hadn't changed, still shy at times. She was betrayed by her mother. Cause she loved her and she betrayed her father by sleeping with another man.

"Leave this place. Or you will suffer the most my fair princess." I tell her. 

She scoffed. Yup still the same she always scoffed at being called princess in her past life. 

"I can't exactly leave so easily." she said before sighing. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"We guard the ring. Keep the high priest from awakening. He killed the Park and was to suffer for all eternity. If he awakens he will destroy this world." I tell her. "In a past life he was obsessed with you. You cursed him to his prison and to be burried alive." 

Her eyes widened before going back to normal as she looked down "I don't think any of us can release him."

"Be careful then." I tell her and we leave. 

-Time Skip-

(Name's POV)

I had gone to bed when I heard a noise like sand blowing as I looked over to see Eve with the book of the dead open. She begins reading and I yelled for her to stop. But it was too late. Locus begin to come and we run into the tomb. I held onto her, I know she meant well but this was bad, all the others ran in as well as I backed into a wall only to fall down. I scream and fall on my but. I stand up and look around only to scream. The gooey mummy was alive and moving he had taken the eyes and tongue of one of the men. I screamed again as he turned to me, his head snapping at an inhuman speed as he walked over to me and my eyes dilated in fear as I backed up.

(Imhotep's POV) 

I couldn't be be my Desret Flower is here. I walk up to her and she backs into the wall in fear. She looked up at me scared,her eyes wide with fear as she tried to back down as far as she can as she let out a whimper. I lifted up her chin and kissed her gently. She screams into my mouth. Then I hear a man scream at me and shoot me in the leg. She runs away. The man taking her away from me. I glared as I stalked over as he continued to shoot me, not like it would do anything though. They kept running and soon they were out of my sight. I screamed and hit he wall. 


	3. Flashback Part 1

(Imhotep's POV) 

I stood in the pyramid as I thought of my (Name) and how I met her. She was sick when she was young and when her father allowed her to meet me. She was back to being healthy and her father through a large party. 

-Flashback-

I was walking through the pyramid when I heard coughing and the Pharoah.

I alked near the room. "Dad! Can I please go outside?" I heard from beyond the curtains. 

"(Name) you know you are not healthy enough." The Pharoah tells his daughter. 

I remember that he had two daughters. And the older one was in her room all the time. He said she was sick. And she has been since birth. I did not look. Not wanting to be caught by the Pharoah. He was protective of his eldest daughter.

"I don't care about that! I want to get outside... Isn't there anyone you can get to make me healthy again?"

"There is the High Priest. He may be able to make you better. Maybe that will work." He tells her. 

"I will try anything." Her voice said she sounded desperate.

I cleared my throat "Pharoah,I has heard some noises are you alright? Do you need help?"

He walks out. "I need you to look up a cure for coffing up blood and constant sore throat." He tells me. "(Name) my eldest daughter needs to get better. She has been in that room for fifteen years. She needs to get better."

I nodded as he lead me into the room to see her to see if that would help. She was in the bed. Blankets on her covering her legs. She was in a silk night where. She was beautiful she looked at me blinking. 

"Dad?" She asks.

He walked over. "This is Imoteph, he is the high priest, I'm sure that he can cure you."

"Then can I leave this room?" She asks tilting her head. 

"Yes, of course." He tells her kissing her head. 

She nods. I stare at her and smile. She was a bit different looking from otther women. Long (hair color) hair and gorugues (eye color) eyes. She looked at me and smiled back slightly.

"Hello, my name is (Name)." She says. "Are you Imhotep?" 

I nod. I sit on her bed and she began to coff again. She grabs her silk scarf and it was stained with spots of blood. Iooked around the room as I realized how dry it was in here, far more than any other room which could contribute to it. 

"Has your condition been since you lived in this room?" I ask. 

She nods. "I been here since I was born."

I looked over and saw a bunch of sand scattered on the floor and by her bed.

"Do you leave the room?" I ask. 

She blushed and nods her head. "I sneak out at night... please don't tell my father!"

"Do you feel any better when you do?"

"Sometimes..."

"Where do you go when outside?" I ask. 

"To the canal." She says. "And sometimes the desret. But the Desret makes it worse. When I am in fresh air I can breath easier."

I nod my head. "I think I know the problem. You have a sensitive throat. The dry air of the Desret and this room. But when your in moist air it helps with the sensitivity."

"Then... what can one do about that?" She asked.

"Getting a bowl of hot water, have it above a dim flame to cause moisture." 

"So I will be better?" She asks. 

"Yes. And drink plenty water." I tell her. 

She smiles. "Thank you Imhotep!"

She sat up and hugged me as I stood stiff from shock.

"Dad can finally let me out." She says smiling up at me. 

I felt my heart race as her smile was bright and kind. It warmed me. She seem so happy about this, perhaps I can see her more now.

"Well I will tell your father the good news." I tell her. 

She smiles at me as I left. I gripped my heart as it beat so fast. 

-Time Skip, (Still Flashback)-

I walked to the Pharoh to tell him the news. He was in the throne room. I step up to him. 

"Is there a way to cure my daughter?" He asks. 

"Yes, she just had a sensitive throat. She just needs more moisture in her room and drinking more water." I tell him.

He stared shocked as Anksuamun smiled "I told you keeping her there would do more harm than good."

"I was just worried." He says. "She is my daughter. Sick since she was small. I was worried."

"Well now our daughter is better." Anksumun says smiling. 

I smile as well.

"We will throw a party in her honor!" The Pharoah says. 

I nod and wondered if I would be able to speak with (Name).


End file.
